


Confession: Emiya, Wrought Iron Hero

by ShiroT



Series: Husbando Confession Date Story Arc [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroT/pseuds/ShiroT
Summary: Training sessions with Emiya, Faker vs Faker 2.0





	Confession: Emiya, Wrought Iron Hero

**Author's Note:**

> One more introduction to go and i can start writing the entire story arc!

It was total silence in the training arena, for the silence was deafening for Shiro and Emiya. The master and servant stood away from each other in a fair distance, looking into each other’s eyes with intense focus.

Cu and Achilles sat at the spectator’s seat, looking down at the arena with curious hearts.

“Hey bro… It’s been quite some time both of them stood there looking at each other. Ya think it’s gonna-“

Cu interrupted Achilles with a hand brushing gesture, much to his brother’s doubts.

“Relax. You may not fought with that Red Archer before but I certainly did.” He shifted to look at Achilles with a confident smirk, “Every movement is crucial against him; you never know what kind of tricks he has under his sleeves.”

Achilles folded his arms and focused on the view below, is fighting Emiya this tricky even for someone like Cu who usually does not give thoughts in combat?

Shiro’s stance changed instantly and started dashing towards the unfazed Archer. The master projected out Achilles’s signature spear, Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē, very much to the Rider’s surprise.

“Whoa… that is my spear!”

Shiro projected another spear on his other hand, this time it was none other than the signature weapon of Cu, Gae Bolg.

“Now he is using your spear!” Achilles looked at his brother with a shocked yet excited expression, “Since when did Master learnt to do that?”

Cu laughed as he shook his head. He pointed right at his heart, to which Achilles instantly understood. In midst of their conversation, Shiro was already in a heated duel with Emiya, sounds of weapon blows exchange can be heard across the entire arena. Certainly, his astonishing speed matched Achilles, while his dexterity with the two legendary spears matched those of Cu. If Da Vinci was here, she would say that it is astounding feat for a master to be capable of matching a servant in ahead to head combat. Emiya managed to dodge every incoming strike from Shiro, earning him more desperate attempts.

“Hngaargh!” Shiro slammed the two spears into the ground, causing the earth below Emiya to crumble like a mini fissure. The Archer quickly leaped up into the air just before the ground gave way, and fired explosive shots in response to that sudden attack. Shiro did not had time to react to those multiple shots as he watched those arrows explode in front of him. Emiya landed on a flat surface while looking into the direction of the dust cloud where his master stood. The sudden dissipation of those clouds with a quick swing of the spear took Emiya by surprise, _surely those arrow shots were a direct hit?_

_Such strength from those spears... Did I go too far?_

Shiro stood silently while looking at the ground before taking a deep breath. Just a split second he exhaled, the dual spear wielder leaped at his servant with a sudden burst of speed which completely caught Emiya off guard as he braced for impact using his signature dual blades. The strength with the sudden burst of speed was too much even for him to handle, his master had completely smashed him right into the wall with such brute force.

The fight was over.

“Welp, it is over.” Cu got up from his seat and walked towards the exit of the arena.

“Hey brother! You ain’t going down to say hello? W-wait for me!”

The quietness of the arena is mixed with the sound of falling debris from the wall that Emiya got smashed into, along with the sound of panting from both training partners. The two spears had been punched right into the wall in an X-shape, and the space from the intersection of those spears was Emiya’s entire upper torso. Emiya let out a sigh of relieve as he looked at his master whose head is still looking down after the attack. He seems to still be trying to catch his breath too.

“That was really amazing of you, Master.”

Shiro looked up to him with a confused expression as he realised he let the heat of the battle get to him easily. Emiya would had been dead or badly injured if he did not react to that attack fast enough.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to take it this far.”

Shiro pulled the spears out of the wall, allowing Emiya to land properly on his feet. What happens next took Shiro by surprise, but he was too tired from the training to be bothered by it. Emiya had his master in his embrace, before looking directly into his eyes.

“Archer?”

“You are similar like me, except your powers as a master comes from how much you bonded with your servants.” Emiya smiled gently as he got closer to his master’s face, “Which means, the higher the bonds, the better are you able to make use of your servants’ powers for your own.”

Emiya took this opportunity as he went for a kiss in the lips which Shiro reciprocated with the same amount of feelings. After a long yet short kiss that left both of them blushing, Emiya tightening his grip around Shiro’s waist before resting his head on his master’s shoulder.

“And that was my stamp of approval, Master.”  

“Thank you… Emiya.” Shiro paused briefly before mustering up courage to say what was on his mind; to only get interrupted by Emiya.

“You wanted to say “I love you” isn’t it?” Emiya chuckled as Shiro started light punching his gut out of embarrassment, “I already knew that, Master.”

“I love you too. Master.” Emiya looked earnestly into his master’s eyes before resting his forehead against on Shiro, “You better work harder on our bond, and I don’t get jealous but…  I hate to lose out against the others in terms of affection.”

_You are the best. As a friend, a lover and a Master._ Emiya suddenly apologised and ran off towards the cafeteria; realising that it is almost dinnertime for Chaldea.

“What a dork… Ouch!” Shiro started to feel the pain from earlier attacks, “Darn it Archer!”

 


End file.
